


His desire

by chumpi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Breeding, Confused Harry, Desperate Louis, Heats, Lactation kink (Implied), Louis in heat, M/M, Mating, Merman Harry, Pet Names, Porn With Plot, Top Harry, harpy louis, slick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 18:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14526657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chumpi/pseuds/chumpi
Summary: Harpy Louis in heat, waiting for his merman mate Harry to hurry the fuck up and breed him.





	His desire

A small Harpy boy sat on a large tree branch overlooking the vast pacific ocean, watching as the gentle waves lapped against the wet sand positioned at the base of the tree he was perched in. His brown, abnormally large feathery wings lay twitching against his sides, as he waited, watching for his younger mate to arrive, desperately itching to be claimed. 

The burning sensation in his lower region sparked an intense feeling of lust to cloud his mind, his fast approaching heat taking over his senses. "Harry, Harry, Harry," The blissed out boy moaned softly to himself, rutting against the tree branch as he waited for the familiar splash and call of his name. 

The blue-eyed harpy moaned out loud as he reached his climax, cream spurting from his small member onto the tree branch and the sand below, getting washed out into the sea. With that, Louis collapsed onto his back, his sensitive cock laying limp next to his thigh. 

A few moments later, a loud splash was heard and a gruff voice called out, "I can taste it in the sea, Louis," A green-eyed mermaid, spoke, glaring up at his harpy mate who was writhing underneath the head stare, "You should have waited." 

"Harry I need you," The smaller boy whined desperately, throwing himself off the branch to tackle his lover, "Take me." He groaned as Harry held him above the water in his strong, scaley arms. 

Harry swam towards the edge of the beach, gently placing Louis down in the shallows and shifting to his human figure, strong, scale-infested legs taking his tails place. "What's going on boo," He asked, looking down where his mate was rutting against his leg, "You're never this needy, no offence." He chuckled running a hand through his wet curls, a confused look in his forest-green eyes. 

"I'm in heat you twit," Louis hissed, flying upwards in a quick motion, grapping Harry in his talons and flying him towards the jungle.

"Lose the attitude, Louis," Harry snapped, used to being man-handled by now, seeing as his blue-eyed lover had a tendency of flying off and taking him too. 

The older harpy ignored him, flying around until he found a perfect spot in a large jungle tree, "Here, it has to be here," He croaked, dropping Harry and flying around to find the necessities for a perfect nest.

Harry tilted his head, confused at his boys actions, "Lou? What're you doing now?" He blinked, holding himself steady on the thick branch. 

"There has to be a nest, Haz, there _has_ to be," Louis groaned, slick falling to the ground as he flew about, gathering twigs and leaves, quickly making a messy nest out of them, and flying into it with a compressed moan, "Take me, take me, take me," He chanted, writhing around on the bottom of his safe zone. 

"I'm coming baby, I've got you," Harry whispered gently, crawling over and wasting no time in scissoring his mate open, watching as Louis' hole greedily engulfed his fingers, desperate for more. 

The young merman roughly shoved his large, pulsating length into his lover, jack hammering into the tight heat at such a speed and force it rocked the whole tree branch, sending leaves flying about. "Gonna breed you so good, baby, gonna be my breeding bitch, yeah?" Harry groaned, forcing Louis to look him in the eye.

"Yes Daddy, I'm your bitch," Louis moaned, pushing back against Harry's fierce thrusts, a hand snaking out to rub at his neglected, leaking cock. 

Harry pushed his hand away, grabbing it for himself and rubbing it up and down 

"Come for me, boo," He demanded, watching as Louis let himself go, streaks of pearl-white cum spurting from his sensitive cock.

"Lou, lou, lou," Harry moaned as his knot started to form, pushing himself impossibly deep into his mates tight heat, groaning as his large knot started to expand, painting Louis' velvety walls with his sperm. 

Harry leant down to steal a sweet kiss from his dazed mate once his knot had properly formed, locking the two together. "You did so good for me, can't wait to see you all round and swolen with my children, can't wait till you big tits grow. Gonna suck your pink little nubs dry," He promised, gently flipping their positions so Louis was laying on top of him, "But you can sleep now, Lou-Bear, sleep."


End file.
